Tipica vida de un adolescente
by Vani y Dani
Summary: disculpen este es un fic original no de sesame street disculpen es que no sabiamos como poner que era original ahora el resumen. Este fic trata de la tipica de un adolescentes que se enamora de su mejor amiga, compartiendo con ella todo el verano y con otro de sus amigos y enemigos, pasando por las situaciones tipicas de un chico "Normal" que son algo penosas, espero que les guste.


**Por fin, el fin.**

**Capítulo I**

Era el penúltimo día de clases, todos los chicos celebraban, unos más tristes que otros ya que no verían a sus amigos durante un tiempo, Amanda era una de esos que celebraban muy contentos.

-Que bueno que ya acabaran las clases-dijo Amanda en voz baja mientras guardaba sus cosas en su casillero.

-¡si es cierto!-dijo Sam que estaba parado atrás de Amanda.

-¡Sam!-dijo Amanda sorprendida-¿cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

-pues, llevo mucho tiempo-dijo Sam inocentemente-creo que más de lo que crees.

***Flash back***

Amanda conversaba con una de sus amigas y se empezó a sentir algo mal del estómago.

-oye, me disculpas-dijo Amanda-necesito ir al baño

-claro-dijo la amiga y se fue

Luego Amanda se fue corriendo hacia el baño el más rápido que pudo.

***Fin del Flash back***

-¿Todo este tiempo?-preguntó Amanda algo apenada

-No estuve en ese momento...-contesto Sam apenado también

-claro...-exclamo Amanda

Luego es ese momento llego Jake muy contento por la misma razón que Amanda.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo este último muy contento-¿Cómo están?

-¡Bien!-dijo Amanda siguiéndole la corriente Jake

-Hola hermano-dijo Sam

-¡hola Sam!-dijo Jake y luego ambos hicieron un saludo de puño

En ese preciso instante sonó la campana para entrar a clases.

-Ay no! Clases-exclamo Jake

-Chicos vamos a entrar a clases-dijo Sam-si llegamos tarde tal vez no nos dejen entrar.

-Sami no te preocupes, ¿Qué puede pasar en este día y medio que queda de clases? Tranquilízate-exclamo Amanda y le dio un abrazo a Sam, recordándole a tal chico quien era su mejor amigo los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella.

Sam se sonrojó un poco y se quedó mirando a Jake quien le hizo una seña para que por fin le dijera lo que sentía por ella, esto provocó que Sam se sonrojara aún más, como un tomate.

-Ah... Amanda yo...-dijo Sam

Sam no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento venía la oleada de alumnos que entrarían a clases. Después que la oleada pasó solo quedaron Sam y Jake parados en el pasillo.

-tranquilo Sam-le dijo Jake a este chico que había quedado algo deprimido porque no le pudo decir lo que sentía a Amanda.

-claro-dijo Sam- no pasa nada, vamos a clases.

**EN CLASES...**

La profesora de historia estaba explicando algo que a todos los chicos les aburría.

-...Y así fue como se creó la electricidad-dijo la profesora-¿alguien quiere opinar algo?

-Aburrido...-dijo Bryan

Todos en el salón comenzaron a reírse de la profesora por el comentario tan ignorante de Bryan. Todas las chicas incluso Amanda lo veían perdidas en su belleza. Sam estaba celoso de que Amanda viera a Bryan de esa forma.

-Psst...Amigo-dijo Jake que estaba al lado de Sam - ¡deja de ser tan celoso!

La profesora se molestó y decidió calmar a la multitud.

-Señor Bryan...-comenzó a decir la profesora-si no le interesa la clase solo váyase.

Bryan no lo pensó dos veces, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Toda la clase se lo quedó viendo admirando su "valentía" y las chicas lo miraban enamoradas de él.

**DESPUES DE CLASES...**

Amanda, Sam y Jake habían decidido irse a comer un helado después de terminar las clases, cuando iban en el camino surgió una conversación que fue muy comprometedora.

-La ultima hora de clases estuvo algo desastrosa-exclamo Jake solo para comenzar a conversar.

-no para mí-dijo Amanda refiriéndose a Bryan.

Sam otra vez comenzó a ponerse celoso, porque a él no lo agradaba en nada Bryan y menos cuando se enteró que gustaba de Amanda como él.

-¡Amanda! No es que yo sepa de chicas y esas cosas, pero realmente estás loca al estar enamorada de Bryan, muy loca-exclamó este mismo

Amanda comenzó a frustrarse en gran manera ya estaba cansada de que Sam su mejor amigo no la apoyará al menos no en esa parte...

-Ya basta Sam...-grito Amanda molesta- ya estoy cansada de que no me apoyes con esto, dame solo una razón por la que no pueda estar enamorada de Bryan...

-pues... Amanda...-dijo Sam nervioso porque no se sentía preparado para decirle lo que sentía por ella

-¿lo ves? No tienes ni una sola razón por la cual yo no pueda estarlo-exclamo Amanda cada vez más molesta- ya estoy cansada de que...

Luego Amanda comenzó a debilitarse y poco a poco se fue disminuyendo su tono de voz, hasta llegar a tal punto que se desmayó.

Sam y Jake se sorprendieron mucho al ver a su fuerte amiga caer al piso y nerviosos no hacían más que gritar...

-ya cálmate Sam...-exclamó Jake pero igual seguía nervioso- debemos pensar que vamos a hacer...

-si es cierto-dijo Sam un poco más calmado

Jake se quedó pensando un momento hasta que surgió una idea de su cabeza que de una u otra forma iba a favorecer a Sam...

-Ya sé-exclamo Jake

-que...dime-dijo Sam alarmado

-¡respiración boca a boca Sam!-dijo Jake con un tono de voz como si esa fuera una brillante idea

**Inner: ¿Respiración boca a boca? ¬¬**

**Yo: Bueno... ¿que querías que le diera una bofetada?...**

**Inner: Yo tengo mejores ideas, pero como a ti no te gusta utilizarme...**

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eso funciona nada más en las películas ¡No sirve!-exclamo Sam

-¡ay! Claro que no-dijo Jake

-estamos hablando de respiración, no del beso mágico del sapo a la princesas-dijo Sam apenado

-bueno entonces lo haré yo...-dijo Jake y se acercó un poco a Amanda

-¡no! No lo hagas-exclamo Sam

-¿bueno entonces que vamos a hacer?-dijo Jake angustiado

-pues... no lo sé... pero no la vamos a besar-dijo Sam negándose

-bueno... entonces veámosla morir-dio Jake solo para motiva a Sam

Sam estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer no quería darle aire a Amanda de esa forma, pero las ganas de besarla eran incontenibles.

Jake veía a Amanda y Sam veía a Jake.

-bien...-susurró Sam y se acercó a Amanda y se la recostó sobre sus piernas

-¿lo harás?-preguntó Jake

Sam tomó aire rápidamente y asintió con la cabeza. Rápidamente los labios de Amanda y los de Sam se juntaron.

Rápidamente Sam se despegó y volteo su rostro hacia atrás para no verle la cara a Jake.

Amanda parecía reaccionar...

-Aaah... ¿qué ocurrió?-dijo Amanda algo confundida

-pues... el helado te cayó mal y por eso te desmayaste-mintió Jake

-oh claro-dijo Amanda creyéndoselo-¿qué pasa Sami?

Sam no podía ver a Amanda a la cara estaba demasiado avergonzado.

-nada Amanda-dijo Sam y volteó su cara para ver los ojos de Amanda lo cual hizo que se sonrojara más que la primera vez.

-ah bueno...-dijo Jake para salvar a Sam de ese incomodo momento-creo que es hora de irnos a nuestras casas...

Después de eso fueron a casa de Amanda para dejarla allí y luego Sam y Jake se fueron cada uno por su camino...

**AL OTRO DÍA DE CLASES...**

Ni Jake, ni Amanda fueron a clases porque era el último día en el cual no se hacía nada, pero Sam si decidió asistir a clases, eso indicaba que este andaba solo por el patio de recreo, hasta que vio a un chico que jugaba ajedrez al mismo tiempo que leía un libro (Propiamente era un nerd). A Sam le pareció muy curioso así que se fue hacia el chico para hablar con el...

-Hola chico...-exclamó Sam- ¿puedo sentarme?

-oh claro, siéntate-dijo este chico-no hay problema

-¿sabes? De lejos se ve muy interesante lo que estás haciendo-dijo Sam

-oh ¿enserio?-dijo el chico- vaya no quería llamar tanto la atención...

**Sam pov: Pero lo hiciste...**

-de todos modos yo fui el único que me fije-mintió Sam

-¡Oye! Josh ¿te están molestando?-dijo una chica entre ruda y gótica que miraba a Sam fijamente

-Tranquila Conny-dijo Josh-no pasa nada...

-¿Conny?-dijo Sam extrañado

-sí, ella es mi mejor amiga Conny-dijo Josh

-Pues, es muy extraño verte con ella porque ella es gótica y tú eres...pues...-exclamo Sam

-claro...-dijo Josh- Mi nombre es Josh, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-me llamo Sam-contesto el chico

-genial-exclamo Josh- ¡oye! ¿Tú eres uno de los chicos que se quedara en casa de Amanda en vacaciones?

-¿en casa de Amanda?-se sorprendió Sam

-si así es, un grupo de padres se irán a un crucero solo para adultos, la mamá de Amanda quien es una de las personas que irá ofreció a su hija Amanda para quedarse a cargo de todos los hijos de esas personas, así que muchos padres dejaran a sus hijos allí y mi mamá me dejará allí-dijo Josh-comenzará esta tarde

-irresponsables-susurró Sam

-no puedo esperar a estar allí, no es por nada pero Amanda sí que es linda-dijo Josh

Sam de nuevo se puso celoso.

-¡ay no puede ser!-exclamo Sam molesto

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Josh extrañado

-nada, es que ya me aburre que hablen así de mi mejor amiga-disimuló Sam un poco- ya sabes...

-¡oh! Claro-dijo Josh- te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo, solo que a mí me preguntan por qué mi amiga Conny es tan extraña.

Así fueron hablando y hablando sobre muchas cosas, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a casa...

**LUEGO...**

Sam llegó a su casa y consiguió a su mamá cocinando así que decidió irse a la cocina.

-Hola mamá-dijo Sam

-Hola hijo-exclamó su mamá- ¿Cómo te fue?

-bien, no tuvimos nada de estudio-dijo Sam al tiempo que se sentaba en el comedor

De pronto fijó su mirada en la mesa y para su sorpresa sobre ella estaba nada más y nada menos que dos boletos para un crucero.

-Aaah... ¿mamá que es esto?-dijo Sam extrañado

-¡oh! Son unos boletos para un crucero al que tu padre y yo iremos-respondió su mamá

-¡crucero! Genial, ¿a cuál iremos?-dijo Sam inocentemente

-pues... hijo, verás tu no vas a ir solo iremos tu padre y yo-volvió a decir la mamá

-¿Qué? ¿Y con quien me quedaré yo?-dijo Sam molesto

-pues tú te vas a quedar en...-dijo su mamá en suspenso

Ya Sam se imaginaba en casa de Amanda conversando con sus amigos y todo lo demás

-Tú te quedaras en casa de tu abuela-completó la mamá

-¿qué?-exclamó Sam otra vez- ¡no! ¡Jamás!

-si no quieres ir a donde te vas a quedar-dijo la mamá

-...En casa de Amanda-dijo Sam algo angustiado

-¿en casa de Amanda? Y que vas a hacer allá durante todo el verano-dijo la mamá extrañada

-pues hacer lo mismo que haré en casa de la abuela-dijo Sam- mamá por favor...

-pues, tu abuela solo me cobrará 19$ al mes, en casa de Amanda debe ser más caro-dijo la mamá

-En casa de Amanda es gratis-dijo Sam con un tono suplicante-Mamá por favor

La mamá se lo quedó mirando como si ya sabía lo que pasaba.

-Sam...¿A quién prefieres más?-dijo la mamá- A Amanda o a tu abuela...

Sam se puso nervioso por esa pregunta tan interesante... y no lo quedó de otra que contarle a su mamá lo que sentía por su mejor amiga.

-Aww... a mi lindo hijito le gusta una niña-dijo su mamá y se acercó para darle un abrazo

-¡no mamá!-dijo Sam sonrojado

-bien, ve y empaca tus cosas, que te voy a llevar a casa de tu amiga Amanda-dijo la mamá

Sam se fue corriendo hacia su habitación y tomo su maleta, abrió el armario y con su mano empujó toda la ropa hacia adentro, luego cerró la maleta como pudo.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES...

-Ya estoy listo mamá-dijo Sam muy emocionado

-Claro...-dijo su mamá y se quitó el delantal de cocina

Luego ambos se fueron a la casa de Amanda caminando y cuando llegaron no estaban más que Amanda y Jake en una mesa MUY ABURRIDOS esperando a que alguien llegara, cuando tocaron el timbre ambos salieron corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola!-dijo Amanda cuando abrió la puerta

-hola Amanda vine a traer a Sam porque pues va a quedarse aquí todo el verano-dijo la mamá de Sam

-¡claro!-dijo Amanda e hizo que Sam pasara y su mamá también

Los tres amigos se saludaron mejor dentro de la casa.

-Hola amigo-le dijo Jake a Sam y ambos hicieron su típico saludo de puño

-hola Sami-dijo Amanda y le dio un abrazo a Sam

La mamá de Sam no hacía más que mirarlo. Este chico muy apenado se sacó a Amanda de encima por un momento y le habló a su mamá.

-¿Se te perdió algo mamá?-dijo Sam viendo a su mamá

-¡oh no nada!-dijo su mamá extrañada

-entonces que esperas...-dijo Sam y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera

-oh claro, adiós cariño cuídate mucho este verano, nos ve...-

-Si, si claro, ya es mucho tiempo valioso que has perdido para hacer tu equipaje-dijo Sam al tiempo que empujaba a su mamá hacia la puerta y se la cerró en la cara

Jake y Amanda se extrañaron por la actitud de Sam.

-Ok...-dijo Jake extrañado

-Emm-dijo Sam apenado- lo siento

-¡Ja Ja! Claro sami no importa-dijo Amanda

-bien al menos ya llegó otra persona no estaremos tan aburridos Amanda-dijo Jake bromeando

-si, chicos antes de hablar de cualquier tema necesito que vengan conmigo-dijo Amanda y comenzó a caminar para que los chicos la siguieran y eso fue lo que ellos hicieron

Luego llegaron a la habitación de los chicos y Amanda se comenzó a molestar.

-bien chicos...-dijo Amanda y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Los chicos la veían extrañados.

-Amanda... ¿qué te pasa?-dijo Jake sorprendido

-Muy bien chicos...-dijo Amanda con un tono de misterio y también un poco molesta- ¿Quiero que me digan que fue exactamente...lo que pasó ayer cuando me desmayé y porque pasó eso?

Los chicos se pusieron algo nervioso y empezaron a inventar.

-Pues... ya te dije, te desmayaste porque te cayó mal el helado-mintió Jake

-pues estuve investigando y lo peor que pudo haberme pasado hubiera sido una indigestión además a una persona raramente le cae mal un helado-dijo Amanda muy astuta

-¿Entonces fue... la meno...pausia?-volvió a mentir Jake y luego puso una cara de que ni el mismo se creía lo que dijo

-¿la menopausia? Sabes esa es una etapa entre los 40 y los 45 años y yo querido amigo ¡tengo quince!-dijo Amanda molesta y desesperada a la vez

-Pues... entonces-dijeron ambos chicos muy nerviosos y con cara de asustados

-Chicos... ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer?-dijo Amanda nerviosa porque creía que los chicos habían hecho algo malo

-Bueno Amanda... yo...yo te lo voy a decir-dijo Sam nervioso, MUY NERVIOSO, ya que en ese momento él iba a decirle que el la besó y que estaba enamorado de ella- Yo...

-Tu...-dijo Amanda obstinada

-bueno... lo cierto es que... tu... bueno yo también...pero tú estabas... y yo estoy...-

-¿Qué...? ¡Dilo rápido Sam!-exclamó Amanda

Jake lo que hacía era mirar a Sam esperando el momento...

-Amanda, yo estoy ena...-

En ese momento tan incómodo, tocaron el timbre de la puerta y Amanda tuvo que salir a abrir así que Sam no pudo decir nada.

-Bien... tengo que abrir la puerta, pero esta conversación aún no ha terminado...-dijo Amanda molesta y se quedó viendo a Sam fijamente

Luego Amanda se fue.

Sam quedó desmotivado por eso, porque en realidad Sam si quería decirle a Amanda lo que sentía por ella.

-Oye... eres muy valiente Sam-dijo Jake tratando de animar a Sam

-Si... no importa mucho...-exclamó Sam deprimido

-Yo no hubiera podido hacer eso con la niña que me gusta...-dijo Jake desprevenido

-¿¡La niña que te gusta!?-dijo Sam alarmado-¿quién?

-no la recuerdas...la de le otra vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños de...-

-¡Ah sí! La de la linda mirada-dijo Sam bromeando

-¡Oye! Para tu información su nombre es Sandy y ese día ella tenía conjuntivitis-dijo Jake algo enojado

-¿sabes? Escuche que ella vendrá a quedarse aquí-dijo Sam

-¿cuando?-preguntó Jake emocionado

-Lo escuché esta mañana-dijo Sam

-¡genial!-exclamó Jake

-Y también escuche que vendrá con su hermana...-dijo Sam bromeando con Jake

-Dah! Su hermana...-dijo Jake con una expresión de asco

-¿Qué tienes en su contra? Está enamorada de ti-comentó Sam

-Emm, lo que tengo en contra de ella es que me acosa, me persigue, me espía hasta en el baño de mi casa, me obligó a abrazarla una vez, ha intentado besarme tres veces y... otras cosas fueras de límites que son penosas-dijo Jake- así que, sí, estoy en su contra.

-Vaya... enserio es obsesiva-dijo Sam

-y no has visto nada...-dijo Jake angustiado

Luego ambos se quedaron viendo a la ventana un momento breve y la expresión de Sam cambió al ver algo que no le gustó.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-dijo Sam y se dirigió hacia la sala para llegar a la puerta principal donde estaba Amanda.

Jake lo siguió.

Y tal vez se pregunten por qué Sam reacciono de esa forma, ¿Qué fue lo que vio por la ventana? O mejor dicho ¿Quién? La persona que estaba con Amanda era el peor enemigo de Sam: Bryan... y claro también estaba su secuaz malvado Alex

-Amanda, que linda estas hoy-dijo Bryan que por cierto le gusta Amanda.

-Gracias-dijo Amanda y se sonrojó un poco

-Hola-dijo Sam saliendo de la casa y se paró en medio de Bryan y de Amanda solo para que Bryan no estuviera cerca de ella.

-¿Qué hace este tonto aquí?-dijo Bryan molesto

-Bryan...los padres de Sam y los padres de Jake se fueron al crucero al igual que los padres de nosotros...-dijo Amanda

-Nosotros... me gusta esa palabra-dijo Bryan ignorando por completo lo que dijo Amanda

Sam se puso celoso.

-Bueno Amanda creo que debemos entrar-dijo Sam para interrumpir.

Sam tomó a Amanda por el brazo para llevarla a adentro de la casa, pero lo curioso fue que a medida que iban caminando la mano de Sam se resbalaba por el brazo de Amanda, hasta que llegó a tomar su mano. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta se quedaron viéndose a la cara y se soltaron rápidamente, claro que ambos se sonrojaron de la pena.

A Sam obviamente le gusto ese momento en el que pudo tomarle la mano y Amanda, pudo comprobar algo que estaba sintiendo desde hace no un tiempo atras, que las situaciones la habían obligado a sentirlo, era nada más y nada menos que **AMOR POR SAM...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta linda historia, todavía hay muchas cosas que descubrir y más momentos que vivir.**

**Pta.:comente para la conti ...**

**Whit love...**

**Dani y Vani**


End file.
